Piégée dans la télévision
by Miminne-chan
Summary: Que se passerait-t-il si une jeune fille arriverait par accident dans son film préférée, piégée par un éclair? Comment cela influencerait-t-il la vie de ses héros et anti-héros préférés plongé dans leurs "routines"? En tout cas on peux vous l'assurer ça ne va pas être triste.
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

Amélia Bérassis, une jeune fille normale : une grande brune aux yeux bleus-gris et à la peau blanche, lycéenne et fan d'Harry Potter à ses temps perdu, regardait comme chaque week-end lorsqu'il n'y avait rien sur sa télé un des films d'Harry Potter qu'elle avait eût petite, sur grand écran.

Elle connaissait chaque dialogues, chaque scènes par cœur et pourtant elle riait toujours autant, l'on l'entendait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui encore.

Elle avait décidée de regarder son film préféré après avoir longtemps hésité entre Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban et Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle avait choisi l'ordre du Phénix pour la simple raison qu'il la faisait toujours rire. Assise devant son écran à rire, elle rêver souvent d'être dans cette école si spéciale.

Un jour ce vœu se réalisa, c'était ce samedi du mois de novembre. C'était le soir, il avait été annoncé un début de tempête, les volets claquaient, le vent faisait d'horribles bruits, puis il y eût un éclair, sans qu'elle comprenne celui-ci toucha tous les appareils électriques, c'était l'obscurité au grand damn de la jeune fille qui penser que son précieux film avait pût être abîmé.

Une fois que son père ralluma le courant elle ralluma la télévision espérant que son film n'ait rien. Ce fût alors qu'elle vît un saleté de moustique qui faisait du bruit, au moment où celui-ci se posa sur l'écran, elle l'éclata avec sa main et sans même comprendre comment elle se fît absorbée par la télé'.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrît de nouveau les yeux c'était en espérant se réveiller dans sa chambre et voir simplement la télévision cassée, lorsqu'elle les ouvrît de stupeur c'était pour une toute autre raison :

Elle était habillée à la mode sorcière, une baguette en main, avec une valise à roulette dans la main gauche et devant elle s'étendaient dans un décor pluvieux, un lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous, un endroit protégé par des centaines de protection qu'elle avait apparemment passée, vous venez de le comprendre devant elle se trouvait l'école de ces rêves : Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Il est souvent difficile de s'intégrer le premier jour …

Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, toutes les pièces de ce magnifique château elle les connaissait, alors, sachant que c'était là que l'on attendait les nouveaux élèves elle entra dans la Grande Salle.

Elle s'extasia silencieusement sur ce qu'elle voyait…c'était indescriptible, les Gryffons, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards, tous mangeaient, bavardés, se jetaient des regards mauvais, c'était génial ! elle se croyait sérieusement en plein rêve encore plus lorsque la directrice Mcgonagall lui dit :

-Ha mademoiselle Bérassis nous vous attendions.

La jeune fille, surprise qu'elle parle français alors que c'était un film anglais à la base, ne fît cependant aucune remarque et avança, surprise elle se demanda pourquoi, soudainement le silence c'était fait, et pourquoi diable les Serpentards lui lançaient des regards convoiteurs, les Poufsouffles la regardait comme si elle était le diable comme les deux autres tables.

Elle entendit quelques murmures bien sûr mais elle n'en avait cure, c'était pareil sans doute à chaque nouvel élève, on la fît s'assoir à sa plus grande joie sur une chaise pour lui faire passer le test du choixpeau.

Il sembla songeur et marmonnait de sa voix :

-Hum…Gryffondor…ou plutôt Serpentards….ha non encore mieux Poufsouffles.

Elle se retient de sautée de joie, elle adorait cette maison, même si toutes ses amies disaient généralement du mal d'elle, elle les trouvait sympathiques néanmoins eux ne semblaient pas l'apprécier.

Soudainement le beau Prince des Serpentards qu'elle adorait, Draco Malefoy se leva et vint vers elle, elle ne bougea pas et le regarda pour essayer ses intentions mais il ne laissait rien transparaître.

-Ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de la fille de la célèbre famille Bérassis, mon nom est Malefoy, Draco Malefoy

Cinqs rires se répercutèrent dans la salle, Draco leur jeta un regard froid avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Bérassis. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. Il s'autorisa un regard en direction du Trio d'or et de Ginny, Fred ainsi que George

La jeune fille avait envie de protester, ils n'étaient en aucun cas douteux

-Vois-tu, Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Poufsouffle que je suis un blaireau, c'est comme toi tu es à Serpentard et pourtant tu n'as pas grande intelligence…sans doute dût à ton manque de personnalité que sais-je répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit et souleva son menton vers lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Sois prudente Bérassis, je ne te conseille pas de te mettre à dos quelqu'un comme moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur Malefoy répondit la concernée en le toisant, bras croisée sur sa poitrine signe qu'elle ne changerait pas de position.

-Tu changeras vite de discours ma jolie Sang-Pur, sans la protection des Serpentards je doute que tu puisses passer la première journée, après tout je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes de ta maison prêt à te protéger

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être protégée ? Demandai la jeune fille partagée entre le rire et le fait d'être vexée.

-En ces temps sombres, je le pense assura-t-il avant de partir à sa table.

N'empêche il avait raison…et la jeune fille le savait, elle connaissait chaque maisons au travers des films et savait qu'elle aurait du mal sans l'appui des Serpentards, mais elle voulait être accepté telle qu'il était et le fait qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était Sang-Pur ici n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lorsqu'elle se posa à sa table plusieurs personnes se décalèrent, elle entendit un petit rire, sans douter de l'origine et lança un regard en colère contre Draco Malefoy qui s'arrêta subitement et lui rendit son regard, elle ne ferait pas le plaisir de baisser le regard la première, sa c'était sûre.

Lui non plus n'était pas décidé à le faire alors ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence pendant tout le repas. A sa grande surprise elle entendit deux sièges racler et vît Harry Potter venir vers elle, avec un sourire rassurant, la jeune fille leva un sourcil sceptique semblable à Malefoy, il ne semblait pas remplie de mauvaises intentions alors elle attendit qu'il parle :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu as remballé la fouine, ma foie admirable dit-t-il en lui tendant sa main

-Amélia Bérassis, toujours un plaisir et apte à le refaire assura-t-elle en serrant sa main.

Je sentis soudainement l'ombre que représenter la méfiance de mes camarades s'effaçaient peu à peu même s'il avait été prît pour un fou Harry Potter rester leurs héros…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :….mais pas quand vous êtes comme moi.

Même s'il avait été prît pour un fou Harry Potter rester leurs héros…

Soudain une vieille harpie habillée en rose nommée Dolores Ombrage apparût pour vous faire son beau discours :

- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi

_Et blablablabla dîtes-moi au moins qu'elle ait au courant que personne ne l'écoute je vous en supplie. Songea Amélia désolée_

Harry était partit rejoindre sa table et sans même demandée son avis Draco Malefoy se leva une seconde fois pour se diriger vers elle, la salle tourna alors ses yeux vers ceux acier de Draco Malefoy

-Vois-tu Bérassis quand je te parler de fréquentations douteuses je te parler de ce malade de Potter.

-Ha bon ? Il m'avait l'air en pleine forme répondit la jeune fille en jouant l'innocente.

-Hé bien si crier haut et fort que des détraqueurs l'aurait attaqué sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui ne te semble pas complétement fou je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut

-A l'inverse je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible que Voldemort ait pût se lier « d'amitié » avec des détraqueurs, et toi aussi je le sais dit-t-elle en ayant peu de gêne de briser le silence qui s'était installer suite à la déclaration de Malefoy.

Il sembla être surpris mais le dissimula rapidement :

-Alors tu es aussi folle que lui.

-Toutes les personnes bien le sont à un jour assurer quelqu'un du nom d'Alice répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle vît Hermione sursauter à cette phrase.

-Cette personne est aussi stupide que toi.

-Baisse d'un ton Malefoy avec elle, dit soudainement Hermione en se levant pour se placer à côté d'elle

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ajouta Ginny en se plaçant à côté d'Hermione.

-C'est clair, tu nous saoule, on t'as pas demander ton avis compléta un Poufsouffle dont la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas.

La jeune fille ne pût retenir un sourire, elle avait oublié ce côté des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors

-Merci dit la jeune fille avec un sourire auquel Hermione répondit sincèrement.

-Je m'appelle…commença-t-elle

-Hermione Jane Granger, compléta Amélia, ravie ajouta-t-elle en lui tenant la main qu'elle serra surprise avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Alors certes la jeune fille s'était mise Malefoy à dos, ce qu'elle regretter assez parce que elle, elle connaissait grâce aux films son vrai visage, mais en même temps elle était heureuse de s'être enfin faîte des amis qui l'accepter et qui sait peut-être que son année ne serait pas si terrible à l'inverse de ce qu'avait dit Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : A croire qu'aimer le rose c'est devenir une garce.

C'était le 2 septembre, les Poufsouffles avaient cours vers 9h et la jeune fille avait déjà eût du mal à se réveiller même assise autour d'un chocolat chaud alors autant dire qu'en DCLFM elle écoutait à moitié ce qui tombait mal car apparemment cette femme ne l'aimait pas vraiment…en même temps la jeune fille ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer. Et dire que le rose devait être la couleur de l'amour…de l'amour propre surtout. Attendez un peu sa avait empiré au déjeuner, quand Pansy Parkinson renversa par « accident » son verre sur son uniforme. La jeune fille s'était levée prête à casser le nez à cette bimbo qui avait mît du vernis rose fuchsia avec un tee-shirt rose pâle, néanmoins « monsieur » Malefoy intervient…en faveur de qui elle n'en savait rien mais il ne réussit pas à apaiser les deux jeunes filles qui commençaient à s'insulter de divers noms et à se débattre tandis qu'Ernie et Draco tentaient en vain de retenir les deux furies. En vain…simplement parce que Pansy se retrouva avec un nez cassé et Amélia avec des griffes d'ongles sur les bras.

La jeune fille arriva à une conclusion : aimer porter du rose c'est être une garce, désormais elle regarderait les vêtements de ses futures amies d'une façon différente.

En cours de Botanique elle s'était ensuite rapprochée de Ginny, Hermione et Harry qui n'arrivaient à rien avec leur plante du moment ce que la jeune fille comprenait assez bien : s'occuper d'un rosier éternel était très compliqué mais quand un rayon de pleine lune touchera les boutons sur le point d'éclore le résultat sera alors tellement beau.

Elle s'était également faîte des amis chez les Poufsouffles en particulier Ernie, aux poses elle rejoignait, quand son emploi du temps le permettait, Hermione avec Ernie pour lire ou pour faire leurs devoirs en communs. Des fois ils rejoignaient Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley , qui leurs apprenaient beaucoup de leurs blagues , ayant trouvé de nouveaux complices au grand damn d'Hermione. Ginny elle avait vu en Amélia une fille aussi énergique qu'elle, apte à discuter de mode et de garçons, Ron une confidente sans faille et Harry une seconde « sœur de cœur ».

Le lendemain elle vît Ernie parler à Harry, elle distingua le nom de Voldemort et en fus des plus heureuse. Harry la remercia d'ailleurs à la table des Gryffons, à laquelle elle mangeait dorénavant avec Ernie, car c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait décidé de lui apporter son soutien.

Aux alentours de cinq heures tous l'abandonèrent à Ombrage sans se douter, à part Amélia, de ce qui allait se passer.

Le 5 septembre sans qu'Harry n'ait besoin de lui dire elle savait ce que ses amis avaient découvert, Ron lui en parla en premier d'ailleurs, des fois, quand ils étaient seuls, Amélia lui demandait des nouvelles de son entraînement secret pour devenir gardien, lorsqu'Harry entendît cela il l'avait encouragé, ce que la jeune fille avait trouvé très noble.

Ah ce que le temps passer vite en compagnie d'eux.

Le lendemain Ron lui annonça, tandis qu'Harry était collé à un point qu'Amélia croyait que c'était dût à un don, qu'il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Malefoy le charria d'ailleurs, quant à elle Amélia le protégeais avec Hermione et Ginny, cependant celle-ci avait l'impression que chacune de ses participations à ses joutes verbales étaient prise comme une sorte de 'trahison' au yeux de Malefoy enfin si elle osait aller aussi loin, il n'appréciait pas en tout cas qu'elle se sois rapprocher du Trio ni qu'elle ne lui tiennes tête pour une raison connue de lui seule.

Elle aimait également la sous- directrice de Poudlard qui soutenait Harry et qui rembarrait de temps en temps Dolorès en lui prouvant par a+b que ce qu'elle faisait envers Harry était injuste, Amélia, elle, jubilait, cette sale garce méritait bien ce qui lui arriverait.

Après avoir placardé depuis les premiers jours des centaines de règles aussi idiote que possible Ombrage décida de s'amuser un peu, tandis qu'Amélia participait aux entraînements de l'AD qui avait été formée par Harry le…5 octobre, c'est cela, convaincu par tout le monde dont elle

Elle avait interdit toute réunion vous imaginez ! Non vraiment la jeune fille ne supporter plus le rose, sa lui sortait par les yeux, pire elle exécrer le rose !


End file.
